Dark Duelist
by ChrisTirpak
Summary: Yugi faces a new threat that has shown it's face. Will he be able to tackle this new problem? Or will the future be forever changed?
1. The Final Stand

Yami Yuugi: Welcome to my 1st ever Yu-Gi-Oh Story called the Dark Duelist. I don't own anything in this story. If I did well let's just say we would have better storylines

Chapter 1: The Final Stand

**It was the finals of the World Duellist League (WDL) World Championship duel between Yugi Mouto and Seto Kaiba. It all came down to one final draw of the cards. They both had 50 Life points left.**

**Yugi**** = 50**

**Kaiba**** = 50**

**"Well Kaiba, I hope your ready to lose. I play the Dark Magician in attack mode [2500/2100] and I lay this magic/trap card face down and end my turn" Yugi said knowing that Kaiba had no more dragons left in his deck. Kaiba drew his final card. **

**" I**** may not have my Blue Eyes left, but I do have the ****Battle**** Ox in attack mode [1700/1000] and I'll add this to it, Invigoration. Making my ****Battle**** Ox stronger [2100/800]" Kaiba said. But there was no way that Kaiba was going to pull this duel out of his hat. **

**"I'll end my turn" Yugi was going to beat Kaiba again. **

**"You're a great duellist Kaiba but…Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack" Yugi ordered. Yugi's Dark Magician attacked Kaiba's ****Battle**** Ox and it was destroyed.**

**Yugi**** = 50**

**Kaiba**** = -350**

**Yugi**** had become the World Champ. Kaiba then walked over to him and said, **

**"Yugi, I want you to have my deck. I'm retiring from Duel Monsters and I think you're the next big thing. But I have something big planned for you young Yugi." Kaiba left the arena and Yugi was looking at Kaiba's Deck. The Legend had retired.**

**Kaiba**** then got on his cell phone and made a call to ****Boston****, ****Mass.**

**"Yes, Mr. Kaiba, we will see you soon." A voice said over the phone. As Kaiba hung up the phone, the person on the other end was getting ready. **

**"Gavin get over here." Anthony Shubert said, Gavin appeared behind him. **

**"Gavin, it is time. Go to the town of Domino and take out Yugi Mouto" Gavin boarded a plane heading to Domino. **

**"It's a matter of time, Yugi. Then Kaiba's Deck will be mine" Anthony said.**

**Meanwhile on the servers of With Authority, a game owned by Anthony Company GA Anthony made a shocking statement. **

**"I GA – Anthony have bought Duel Monsters from Seto Kaiba." Now a player on the With Authority servers was shocked and sold his With Authority account and bought Duel Monsters Online Cards in Beta.**

**Joey Wheeler: Hey, why wasn't I in this chapter**

**YY: Joey have you every thought you will be in later**

**JW: No.**

**YY sweatdrops**

**JW: But I came in 2nd in ****Duelist****Kingdom******

**YY: Tea you mind shuting him up**

**Tea puts a sock in Joey's mouth**

**YY: Thank you. Please Review and thanks for reading the first chappie. And thanks to Yami Treekie for Beta-ing this! ^_^**


	2. Yugi vs GAV

YY: Thanks for Reviewing and here it is the 2nd Chappie and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway 

Joey: I'm Finally in the Story

YY sweatdrops

**Chapter 2: Yugi vs. GAV**

**After Seto Kaiba lost to Yugi, he when to the town of ****Boston**** and appeared on a local television channel, **

**"Yo, Yug, isn't that Kabia." Joey Wheeler asked. Yugi was shocked that Kabia was on TV. **

**"You all know that I retired from Duel Monsters, but I'm not here to tell you that. I am here to release a new product and that is this." Kaiba then showed off a box with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on it. **

**"I now give you Duel Monsters Online!" The world was shocked that now Duel Monsters would be online and with GA owning it, what new changes would be made?**

**"I'm looking for Yugi Mouto" Gavin Campwell walked into Yugi's Grandfather's Game Shop. **

**"I am Yugi Mouto. Who are you?" Yugi asked. **

**"My name is GAV. I have come for Kaiba's deck and I will duel you for it." Gavin said "You don't have to duel him, I will" Joey said, **

**"No Joey, I am the King of Games and I will defend my title." **

**"You have never played the new Duel Monsters, little Yugi and soon Kaiba's deck will be mine" GAV said.**

**As they walked to Gavin's duelling arena they saw a ring.**

**"Welcome to your end, Yugi." This duel would have new rules.**

**"Let's get this show on and get to your end Yugi." As Gavin walked to the arena.**

**"Let's Duel" as the scores read on the scoreboard that was above their heads**

**Yugi**** = 2000**

**GAV = 2000**

**"I'll go first Yugi, and play this magic card Amazin' Entrance." Gavin said, as pyros went off around the duelling arena. **

**"Now all my monsters I play get a 300 attack point bonus, but I can't play a monster this turn, so I'll end my turn." Yugi drew his 5 cards and then made his play. **

**"I play Feral Imp in defence mode [1300/1400] and play this magic/trap card face down" Yugi thought to himself 'Maybe if I build a defence I will be able to defeat Gavin'.**

** "It's my move now" Gavin said as he drew a card. **

**"I play Respect in attack mode [2100/1700]" Out came a monster that Yugi never seen before, "Yug, that looks like The Undertaker" Joey said. **

**"That is because it is him and I'm adding the Amazin' Entrance bonus, this makes him 2400 attack points strong. Now destroy that Imp" Yugi watched as his Imp disappeared off the field. **

**"I'll end my turn." Yugi drew his next card. **

**"I play Summoned Skull in attack mode [2500/1200] and attack your Respect" Yugi got rid of Respect but the when he saw the score it was,**

**Yugi****: = 1900**

**GAV = 1950**

**"What just happened?" Yugi asked. **

**"Since I played Amazin' Entrance whenever one of my monsters is sent to the graveyard I take half the damage and you take the full force of the attack." Yugi ended his turn and GAV drew his next card. **

**"For my next turn I play the magic of TLC" When GAV put the card down, Tables, Ladders and Chairs appeared out of no where, but then Yugi looked at the score.**

**Yugi**** = 1400**

**GAV = 1100**

**GAV ended his turn and Yugi drew a card **

**"Why play a card that takes 850 of your Life Points and 500 of mine to play. You will pay for that, Summoned Skull attack!" Yugi ordered as he saw a ladder hit his Summoned Skull then he saw the attack drop. [1800/1200] **

**"I lost life points to weaken your monsters Yugi. Everytime you attack me TLC will take anywhere from 100 to 1,000 attack points away from your monsters" GAV said. Yugi ended his turn then GAV drew his card and played it. **

**"I Play Dead Man Walking!" Yugi took a hit on his life points, but GAV took half the damage. **

**Yugi**** = 900**

**GAV = 900**

**"Good move but not good enough" Yugi drew his card and played, **

**"Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode [3000/2500] and attack you." **

**"Yugi you forgot my magic of TLC" GAV said. It was too late for Yugi to stop the attack and the Blue Eyes White Dragon took a little damage [2000/2500]. **

**"You can't deal damage as long as I have TLC in play." GAV said. **

**"Now it's my turn and I'll play Steal Your Monster and take the Blue Eyes White Dragon away from you" **

**"NO!!!! Well Summoned Skull, attack." Again it took damage [1100/1200]. **

**"How can you do that?" Yugi asked. **

**"When we bought Duel Monsters, we added some With Authority rules to it, now I play Hellfire in attack mode." Out came the Blue Eyes White Dragon but with Red Eyes [3000/2500]. **

**"That is a Special Summoning and now you will play the game. Game Time in attack mode [1200/1700] and now it is 1500 attack points strong. Next turn the game is over for you" Yugi needed to draw the right card, and he did **

**"First I'll De-Spell your TLC and then bring out SwordStalker in attack mode [2000/1600], and play Ookazi to take away 800 Life points"**

**Yugi**** = 900**

**GAV = 200**

**"And now the game is over, Swordstalker, attack Game Time"**

**Yugi**** = 900**

**GAV = 0**

**"How can I have lost? I am Gavin Campwell." GAV said, **

**"You couldn't have beat me, no one beats GAV" **

**"Well I have and you need to see the light" Yugi put out his hand and GAV fell to the ground. **

**"It is over." Two men picked up Gavin and took him back to his car. **

**The man called back to Anthony. **

**"Anthony speaking."**** ACE said. **

**"Anthony, Gavin couldn't do the job." The man said. That man was GA-Andy. **

**"Well get back here Andy and bring that loser Gavin with you." They got on a plane and left. **

**One man had been watching the duel from a bench. **

**"So, Yugi you beat Gavin, well you will never beat the ICON." **

**===============================================================================================================================================================**

**Joey: You didn't give me a big part, you must be saving me for the next chapter**

**YY Sweatdrops Again and then calls up Duke Devlin**

**DD: What do you want.**

**YY: Hey, Duke can you send a Dog suit over, so I can put Joey in it.**

**DD: Ok**

**Joey: Hey, What did I do to you.**

**YY: You bugged me to much, please read and review thanks. ^_^**


	3. The Call to Arms

**YY: As Duke Devin got rid of my problem with Joey Wheeler I needed to get someone to do my disclaimer, so I give you Mai. Mai**

**Mai: Got you hun, Yami Yuugi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the people in this story but himself. I wish he did own this. **

**Mai starts to Hug YY**

**YY: As you see, everyone loves the Yami**

**=======================================================================================================================**

**Chapter 3: The Call to Arms**

**"Gavin you failed" Anthony shouted at Gavin. **

**"You should've beat him, he couldn't defeat the With Authority rules of the game, how did you lose." Gavin said back **

**"He is too powerful with Kaiba's deck. Even with our strongest monster 3 Minutes [3500/3500] we couldn't defeat him." **

**"Enough with your lies Gavin, you failed me. Now it's time for you to go to the Shadow Realm" ACE said. **

**"You can't do that" Then a man walked in with his M. Rod. **

**"But I can" He said. **

**"Now Anthony you will send out a tournament info sheet to Yugi Mouto and Joey Wheeler about the next World Championship. Duellist Kingdom 2004. They will take the bait" **

**"Ok Master" Anthony said as he sent out a package to Yugi.**

**Back at Yugi's Grandfather's game shop, a man walked in. **

**"Can I help you?" **

**"Yes." The man said flashing his M. Ring. **

**"Yugi, there is someone to see you." **

**"Coming Grandpa" As Yugi Mouto ran down the stairs with the M. Puzzle on his neck. "Yugi Mouto, it's been a long time, old friend." The Man said. **

**"It's good to see you again Chris" Yugi said. **

**"So what do I owe this visit to" **

**"I am here to warn you about Anthony and his company. They're out to control the world with the God cards. But they want the three Blue Eyes White Dragons, so their strongest monster can take over. They call it 3MW with an Attack of 3500." **

**"That is nothing with 3 Blue Eyes I can destroy it." **

**"But see, they're also out to claim the God cards. I will see you in ****Boston**** for the event" Chris said as he left. **

**"Come back." Yugi said as Chris walked away.**

**Two weeks passed and a package arrived in ****New Jersey**** to Chris Tirpak's House. **

**"I wonder who sent this?" The package read To the ICON from GA. But at the same time in Domino Joey Wheeler and Yugi Mouto got the same packages **

**"Hey Yug, look at this, there was DVD in it with a Duelling Glove and star chips. **

**"Put it in" Joey said. At the same time, Yugi, Joey and Chris all put the DVD in at the same time. Then Anthony appeared on the TV.**

**"You have gotten this package, because you're the best duellists in the world. You have been invited to complete in Duellist Kingdom 2004, our biggest and first world championship tourney to find out who is King of Games. There will be new rules, your plane leaves from Domino one week from today. You will learn about these new rules when you arrive in ****Boston****, ****MA**** one week from today. Ta-Ta" Anthony then left. Just then Yugi got a e-mail from his friend, Chris.**

**To: KingOfGames@yahoo.com**

**From: ICON@msn.com**

**Subject: Duellist Kingdom 2004**

**Attached: Cards.jpg , EuroDeck.txt , WDL.txt, DuelistKingdom.html**

**Hey Yugi, I'll be in Domino in about 2 days to catch a plane to go to the ****Duellist****Kingdom**** Tourney. I know you and Joey got a invite and I know you guys will be there, but you've got to watch out. ACE has people after you and Kaiba's Deck. I have attached 4 files that will help you. The screens of my cards that I'm bringing to the tourney, my winning European Championship deck that got me called European King of Games and earned me the ICON tag. The rules of the WDL, they will be the rules of Duellist Kingdom and the official site for Duellist Kingdom See you there Yug. **

**Signed**

**The ICON**

**Chris Tirpak**

**Back at GA.**

**"In one weeks time, Yugi Mouto will fall into our trap and his puzzle will be mine with Kaiba's Deck" Malik said as he held his M. Rod. **

**Malik**** fan girls drool**

**Fan Girl 1: We love you Malik and your evil self**

**YY Sweatdrops and Joey Wheeler comes in**

**  
Joey: You think you could get rid of me.**

**YY: Well, yes.**

**Joey: You can't get rid of me, I came in 2nd in ****Duelist****Kingdom**** and I will win this event.**

**YY: Well, Joey your 3 minutes are up**

**Then 3 Minute Warning comes in and takes Joey Out of the room**

**YY: Thanks guys. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and stay tuned because this is a series. Review Please ^_^**


	4. Scars of Time

**YY: Well in this chappie will open up my idea's, Mai would you mind**

**Mai: Yami Yuugi in no way owns Yu-Gi-Oh, With Authority, Chron X and any cards that he writes about, The only person he owns is himself.**

**YY: Thanks Mai**

**Mai: No Problem**

**Mai goes and hugs YY**

**YY: Like I said everyone loves the Yami**

**Chapter 4: Scars in Time**

Dear Blog,

Well it looks like I'm coming out of retirement from dueling. I'm on the road heading to JFK airport in New York City. I know that GA must be stopped at all costs, even it means me dieing. I have been assigned to protect the god cards from any harm. But I couldn't stop Malik from stealing them from my locked save. Now, I have to stop Malik from taking over the world. Duel Monsters Online rules have been set to follow With Authority Rules. I know that Anthony is not a bad guy because Malik has taking his mind over. Anthony and I where working together to put together the new website for Chron X. Anthony bought Chron X from THQ and GA to make it a Blue Red Sky Ltd. Project. When I saw the new cards that where made like Domain HQ [0/3000] for defense, Zapp [100/100] to deal direct damage, Power Sink to steal Life Points, and the Von Neumann Demon [2900/4000]. I used my Domain HQ to protect my life points the only way it could be destroyed was by a High Flux Nuke [Magic] that cleaned out the field from magic, traps and monsters. I'm sitting here in the corridor waiting for my plane. This is my mission and my job to save the world. So until next time GAME OVER!!!!!

- Chris "The ICON" Tirpak

European King of Games

============================================================================================================

Meanwhile in Domino

Dear Blog,

I thought I saved the world after Battle City when I defeated Kaiba. But I guess it was in the cards that something like this was going to happen again. Well this time, I am ready and I'm not going into this tournament blind, I am going into this knowing that I have my friends, that I can count on. Yami, thinks that this is fate that I'm going to have to defeat my friend Chris to save the world. I know he has the M. Ring, but could that have a change in the future. I when to the mailbox today and I got a package from Chris and inside was Exodia. I don't know how he got all the pieces of the puzzle but I am thankful for it. I know I have to save the world from the Shadow Games but I don't really see this as a threat to the world, but Chris says that this will effect the world.

- Yugi Motou

The King of Games

Meanwhile in the airplane

Dear Blog,

My last post to my Blog was to talk about why I have to save the world again. I know that this may sound weird but this is my job. This is what I was born to do, this is my fate, this is my curse. I don't believe it but I know I must stop my friend, Anthony from helping Malik from taking over the world. But I made my new deck through the new rules. Just to draw out my winning combo, The Walls of Exodia. To draw with the Pot of Greed and my Magician's of Fates to keep my Pot of Greed to draw out my Exodia cards. I know I have a complete Guide Set of cards, that means I have at least 3 of every card, including Graceful Charity. It's just I ditch 2 cards but I draw 3, with endless hand will draw out my Exodia. You guys will not believe who is sitting next to me on this trip no other then the person who got me Banned from the World Duelist League European Tour, Rex Raptor. Rex is just pissed off because I defeated him with my Walls of Exodia deck. He then said I cheated to draw out Exodia and his friends at the WDL just believed him without seeing my deck and got me stripped of the European Title from the WDL, but they never took away my title as the European "King of Games". Now I know my mission is to get them cards away from Marik. So we're touching now, so until next time GAME OVER!!!!!

- Chris "The Icon"Tirpak

European King of Games

**Joey gets into the Studio**

**Joey: You think you could get rid of me.**

**YY Sweatdrops**

**YY: Yes, why can't you just stay away from me.**

**Joey: Because I want a bigger part, I 2nd in ****Duelist****Kingdom******

**YY: You will have a bigger part **coughs** not **coughs****

**Joey: What did you say  
YY: Nothing.**

**Joey walks out **

**YY: Thank god he's gone, now plz Review ^_^**


	5. What Duelists are made of or are they?

**YY: Welcome to Chapter V of the Dark Duelist now the event starts and Thanks to Murakumo for some of the Chars from Isle**

**Mai: Yami Yuugi does not own anything but himself.**

**Mai Hugs YY**

**YY: Everyone Loves the Yami**

**===============================================================**

**Chapter 5: What duelists are made of or are they?**

"Welcome to my Duelist Kingdom. You have been given 2 star chips and a dueling glove. Your job is to get into our HQ. How do you do that, well get 10 star chips and make into the HQ. Only the Best 16 will survive my duelist kingdom. So good luck and let the duels begin." Anthony stated and he walked back into GA's HQ.

"Sora is that you?" Chris asked as a young woman appeared right in front of his, she was holding the M. Rose  "Yugi, I would like you to meet Sora Yamazaki."

"Glad to meet you Yugi. Hey Chris did you happen to hold on to that card that I lost." Sora asked

"Oh, you mean this Dark Magician Girl. Sure, I was kinda going to save this for your birthday, but what the heck. Here Sora." Chris then handed Sora the Dark Magician Girl

"Thanks, Chris. How can I pay you back?" 

"Don't worry Sora, hey isn't that the Martial Arts Master, The #1 Ranked Duelist on the East Coast."

"Sure, is but I don't think he will make it far"

"Hey, Chris how do you know Sora?" Joey asked

"Well, Sora defeated me in a WDL Tour stop in Tokyo and well we been friends since"

"Of course I would of lost to Chris here if he did use his Pot of Greed, his next 2 cards where the end of the game and he would of completed Exodia."

"You have Exodia?" Yugi's eyes opened wide. He knew Exodia was the toughest monster to draw. You needed to have all 5 Pieces in your hand.

"I made a guide set of cards, it's easy when you have at least 3 of every card."

Meanwhile at Boston National Airport

"I will win this and take the God cards and all the M. Items." a mysterious man in black arrived in Boston and he was out to claim, the M. Ring, M. Puzzle and Sora's M. Rose.

"Chris Tirpak, I Chris Cooper challenge you to a duel, the loser will be going home."

Chris' Ring glowed and out came his Yami. "So, you want to try sending me home after one duel. I think not, this duel will be for one star chip." 

"Fine, by me, Because I am the best duelist in the world. I am the King of the World!"

===============================================================

Chris's POV

The Tournament has just starting and I get challenged by this guy. Who is he, and why did he challenge me? What he has Diablo, one of the lost god cards, how I'm I to beat this. Chapter VI Diablo's Revenge. Let's get Ready to duel

===============================================================

**Joey: Another Chapter I'm not in.**

**YY: That's it Joey. I didn't want to do this.**

**YY calls in the Psych Ward and they take Joey Away**

**YY: Now you will not see Joey Wheeler in this story, well please Review and read  Murakumo "Isle of Lost Illusions" **


	6. Diablo's Revenge

**YY: Well I finally got Joey Wheeler out of my hair so here my disclaimer is well some one from the Isle series, and that is Chris C. Cooper**

**  
CCP: Yami Yuugi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Chron X or anything he writes about all he owns is himself.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter VI: Diablo's Revenge**

As the duelists where going to the dueling arena, Cooper spoke out "I'm putting up 2 star chips and a card vs. your 2 star chips and your M. Ring"

"What card would that be?" Yami Chris asked

"Diablo."

"That can't be, Diablo has been lost for over 10 years and you have found it, well I accept your offer, so let's duel"

Sora then looked at Yugi "Something isn't right about him. It's like he's being controlled."

"I think your right, but by whom?"

Cooper = 2000

Chris = 2000

Cooper looked into his 6 card hand and pulled out one card. "I play Zapp in Defense Mode [100/100] and lay these 2 magic/trap cards face down and end my turn"

Chris drew his set of 6 cards and was prepared to make his first move "I play Nano Wall in Defense Mode [0/2000] and lay 3 magic/trap cards face down and I'll end my turn"

"Fine by me, because in a few turns it will not matter as I will destroy you and toss you out of this tournament and take your ring to Malik" Cooper drew his next card. "And look here it's your end soon because I play Diablo's Hellfire in Attack Mode [2750/5000] and I offer Zapp to attack your Nano Wall" 

Diablo's Hellfire attacked and then destroyed the wall. And since Zapp when to the graveyard, Chris took 400 damage to his life points.

Cooper = 2000

Chris = 1600

"Your ring will be coming to me soon."

"I wouldn't count on it." As Chris drew his next card "I play Domain HQ in Defense mode [0/3000] and flip over one of my magic cards, Twist of Fate, it allows me to switch life points with you and I'll end my turn."

Cooper - 1600

Chris : 2000

"Clever move, but not clever enough" Cooper drew his next card. "Say hello to Crazy Fly in Attack mode [1100/1500] and lay out one card face down to be shown later."

"Not so fast I play the Will to win. This trap allows me to gain 300 lifepoints for every card you and I draw, so do you end your turn"

"I will, but no matter, Diablo will be coming soon and will wipe out your life points and your ring will be mine"

Chris drew his next card, gaining 300 life points

Cooper – 1600

Chris – 2300

"I play this The Devil's Hand in Attack mode [750/690] and lay one magic/trap face down and end my turn"

Cooper drew his next card and again Chris gained 300 life points

Cooper – 1600

Chris – 2600

"Your end is near, I offer all my monsters and cards to play Diablo in attack mode [xxxx/xxxx] Diablo has a unique special it takes it's Attack and Defense from the number of cards that was drawn in the game. I count 16 so 16*200= 3200 attack and defense [3200/3200] and it will keep on growing"

Tirpak drew his next card Diablo when to 3400/3400.

Cooper – 1600

Chris – 2900

"I'll play Push the pace to draw one extra card on your turn and my turn and lift over grateful charity and then end my turn

Tirpak drew 3 cards and put 2 in the graveyard. Cooper drew a card so did Chris. Diablo was at 4200/4200.

Cooper – 1600

Chris – 3500

"I'll attack Domain HQ and end my turn"

Chris

 drew 2 cards again and thought to himself "How can I defeat Diablo if he keeps on growing stronger how can I beat it" (Diablo at 4600/4600)

"I'll lay the Queen of Hearts in Defense mode [2450/2525]"

As soon as Chris played it down Diablo attacked it lowing it status [2450/25]

"Every time to lay a monster down Diablo will attack it lowing the monster down 2500 Attack or Defense points" 

"Well I'll end my turn"

Cooper and Chris drew their next cards. (Diablo is at 5000/5000)

Cooper – 1600

Chris – 4100

"I'll play Revival Slime (1500/500) in defense mode and lay out this two magic cards and Repayment of Life. This permanent magic card allows me to draw 3 new cards whenever a monster is brought back into play and lay one magic/trap face down"

Chris drew 2 cards (Diablo is at 5400/5400)

Cooper – 1600

Chris – 4700

"I'll play Metal Raider of Life, this monster takes on the Attack and Defense of the strongest monster on the field and adds 500 attack and defense points [5900/5900] and attack Diablo"

"Not so fast, I play this trap card Defend Slime! This permanent trap allows me to change the target of any attack to a slime. So your attack goes to the slime and makes Diablo Stronger (6100/6100)"

"I'll end my turn"

Cooper drew his next card with Chris. "I'll end my turn"

Cooper – 1600

Chris – 5600

Chris drew the next card

Cooper – 1600

Chris – 5900

"I'll play Mind control"

"God's are not effected by magic or trap cards"

"Who said I'm going for Diablo, go Revival Slime"

Revival Slime was under Chris' control, Diablo attacked and attacked for the longest time and soon Cooper ran out of cards.

"Now it's time for you to see the light and I will break these bonds"

Chris put his fist in the air and a blink of light came out of his ring and knocked Cooper down.

"It is done." 

Meanwhile at GA HQ

Andy walked in "Cooper was defeated, permission to put Plan B into play."

Anthony replied "Yes, dispatch Panic to finish the job"

Back at the Arena

Chris claimed his 2 star chips and Diablo "You are free Cooper." Chris handed him back one star chip. "Here, I said one only"

Cooper looked at Chris "Thank you, I will earn my way into the finals"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YY: Chapter VI is done say tuned for more of the Dark Duelist**


End file.
